Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes
Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes is a crossover fighting game developed by Capcom. It is the fifth game in the Versus series, and the fourth game in the Marvel vs. Capcom sub-series. The game is produced by Katsuhiro Sudo (who also produced Capcom vs. SNK, Capcom vs. SNK, and Power Stone 2). Capcom simplified the engine so that it would be more accessible to casual players, in order to bring in new players. Changes were made to the air combo system and the button configuration was trimmed down to four main buttons and two assist buttons. The game also features a three on three tag team gameplay system, instead of the two on two system from previous games in the series. First released for arcades in 2000, Marvel vs. Capcom 2 was later ported to the Dreamcast, Xbox and Playstation 2. In the summer 2009, a port of the Dreamcast version was released for the Xbox Live Arcade as well as the PlayStation Network. Bengus handled the artwork for the original release, while UDON's Joe Vriens did promotional work for the downloadable version. Gameplay Players select three fighters from the roster of Marvel and Capcom characters and fight one-on-one until one of the teams have no remaining players. Each character has at least one super combo and the entire team shares a single super meter. The characters can draw on this (at a minimum cost of one super meter level) to perform their super combos or other special super moves. Control is similar to the previous Vs. games, which itself derives from the ''Street Fighter'' series, except that the screen is now wider. The major difference is that instead of three punch/kick attack strength, there are only two, with the last two buttons being replaced by assist buttons. Most often, a weak attack can chain two different hits. The second is a medium attack which was featured in the previous games. The player can also call in an off-screen character to do a selected special move by pressing the corresponding assist button. Each character has three assist types which cause them to execute different special moves (or in some cases, a regular move); this is chosen before the match. The player can call an assist at any time, except during a super jump or when executing special or super moves, and the assist character is vulnerable to attack or even death. The characters receive double damage than normal when attacked during an assist. Marvel vs. Capcom 2 introduces the ability to force an opponent's teammate into the fight with a move commonly called a "snapback", which requires one super meter to execute. The character will flash for a moment and do a normal attack which will knock the opponent out of the playing field if it's not blocked. If successful, the current character will be knocked out of play and the next available partner will enter the fight on their behalf. If the move connects with both the active and an assist character, it introduces the possibility of the assist character being knocked out without the opponent being able to defend him/her. The arcade version features an "experience" system which unlocks hidden characters after a certain number of experience points are earned. This system was removed in the console versions in favor of the "Secret Factor" menu, where the player can buy hidden characters, backgrounds, and artworks using points (earned through normal playing). Story Two years after the battle against Onslaught, peace in the planet Earth was restored until a mysterious entity named Abyss shrouded the atmosphere with his dark energy. It was consumed within a sphere that the being was holding close to him; With his immense strength, it blew passed a desert and the plant life was also ruined. A pirate known as Ruby Heart discovered the energy and along with pals Amingo and Sonson III, she warned the heroes and villians from the two camps who were fighting amongst themselves. Together, they must stop this new nemesis before the Earth and the universe would be destroyed by Abyss' terrible power. Characters .]] .]] Credits Arcade Version Credit Planner: Tatsuya Nakae, Spp Iorya, Buruma, Oni-Suzuki (M・P), Shinichiro Obata, Neo-G (Ishizawa) Programmer: Motsu, Teruaki Hirokado, Kaw・Tld, Silver Kadontz, You!, Minomiya, Yuko Kawamura, Akihiro Yokoyama, Hyper -Shinchan-, Nishi, Reiko Toh, Ittetsu, Dice-K, Soji Seta, Cham, Hisashi Kuramoto, Komuu, Shin, Mikky Title Design: Shoei Illustrations: MF Instruction Card Design: Sakomizu Object Design: Makoto Ishii, Akemi Kurihara, F, Mizupyon, Mizuho, Igarashi, Masaru Nishimura, Hideya Takada, Rin Boku, Tagirin, Masatsugu Sato, Daichi Hirano, Imamura, Hiroki Shibaki, Tomohiko Ohsumi, Yano, Akizuki Michiru, Izumi Noda, Hiroaki Minobe, Kimo Kimo, Ball Boy, A Iwasaki, Miwa Sakaguchi, Y Yamamoto, Kaeru, Hiro, Yoshihiko Akita Effect Design: Sagata, Takep, R Scroll Design: Sawatch, Takashi Fujiwara, Yuki Kyotani, Yoko Fukumoto, Yusuke Saiwai, Makoto Tanaka, Chika Iwai, Kenji Kushiro Music Compose: Tetsuya Shibata, Mitsuhiko Takano Sound Design: Satoshi Ise, Masayuki Endo Voice Actor: Secret Recording Engineer: Kazuya Takimoto Voice Director: Erik (ESX) Suzuki Special Thanks: Takuya Shiraiwa, Miki Takano, Steve Lee, Ten Little Kobun, Bas (M・P), Daisuke Amemiya, H・Miyashita, Ozzy, Tomoya Maekawa Producer: Yoshihiro Sudo ]] General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto All Capcom Staff And YouJoe Vriens Dreamcast Version Credit Planner: Tatsuya Nakae, Spp Iorya, Buruma, Oni-Suzuki (M・P), Shinichiro Obata, Neo-G (Ishizawa) Programmer: Motsu, Teruaki Hirokado, Kaw・Tld, Silver Kadontz, You!, Minomiya, Yuko Kawamura, Akihiro Yokoyama, Hyper -Shinchan-, Nishi, Reiko Toh, Ittetsu, Dice-K, Soji Seta, Cham, Hisashi Kuramoto, Komuu, Mikky Title Design: Shoei Illustrations: MF Instruction Card Design: Sakomizu, Y・Uchida Object Design: Makoto Ishii, Akemi Kurihara, F, Mizupyon, Mizuho, Igarashi, Masaru Nishimura, Hideya Takada, Rin Boku, Tagirin, Masatsugu Sato, Daichi Hirano, Imamura, Hiroki Shibaki, Tomohiko Ohsumi, Yano, Akizuki Michiru, Izumi Noda, Hiroaki Minobe, Kimo Kimo, Ball Boy, A Iwasaki, Miwa Sakaguchi, Y Yamamoto, Kaeru, Hiro, Yoshihiko Akita Effect Design: Sagata, Takep, R Scroll Design: Sawatch, Takashi Fujiwara, Yuki Kyotani, Yoko Fukumoto, Yusuke Saiwai, Makoto Tanaka, Chika Iwai, Kenji Kushiro Music Compose: Tetsuya Shibata, Mitsuhiko Takano Sound Design: Satoshi Ise, Masayuki Endo Voice Actor: Secret Recording Engineer: Kazuya Takimoto Voice Director: Erik (ESX) Suzuki Network: Shin, Net Man, Ichiro Yunde, Mineyuki Noda, Hideaki Itsuno Special Thanks: Takuya Shiraiwa, Miki Takano, Steve Lee, Ten Little Kobun, Bas (M・P), Daisuke Amemiya, H・Miyashita, Ozzy, Tomoya Maekawa Producer: Yoshihiro Sudo General Producer: Noritaka Funamizu Executive Producer: Yoshiki Okamoto All Capcom Staff And You Trivia *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' has to date the highest number of playable fighters in the series, with a total number of 56 selectable fighters. By comparison, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 has 50 selectable fighters (including the two DLC characters). *It is the only game in the series to use the NAOMI system, which is used mostly for 3D games. In this game it is mainly seen for the backgrounds and system effects, as well as Abyss' sphere. *The PlayStation 2 and Xbox ports saw a limited print run due to Capcom losing the Marvel license at the time. While these versions are merely uncommon, high demand has caused their prices to skyrocket both in stores and online. The Dreamcast version is the closest of the three home console ports to the arcade version, due to its hardware being similar to that of a NAOMI, and at the same time it is the cheapest due to a higher number of copies produced. *This is the first Marvel vs. Capcom game without character-specific endings, as one will get the same end regardless of the characters one uses or how quickly one defeats the final opponent, the second being Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. *This is the first game to feature an "original" main antagonist, the second would be Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Although in the latter's case, the main antagonist is a fusion of two villains from Marvel and Capcom. See also *'Character Art' Gallery nullDC_Win32_Release-NoTrace 2011-02-14 15-28-43-25.jpg nullDC_100b1_6 2011-01-07 05-50-35-34.jpg nullDC_100b1_6 2010-09-06 18-14-12-53.jpg nullDC_100b1_6 2010-09-06 01-45-40-26.jpg Box Art Image:MarCap2JapanDC.png|''Japan'' Dreamcast Image:MarCap2DC.png|''U.S.'' Dreamcast Image:MarCap2Japan.png|''Japan'' PS2 Image:MarCap2CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' PS2 Image:MarCap2Europe.png|''Europe'' PS2 Merchandise Image:MarCap2Guidebook.png|Enterbrain Guidebook Image:MarCap2Guide.png|''Strategy Guide'' External Links * Wikipedia article * Marvel Database article * ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' wikia article *Sega Retro article Category:Games Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Versus Games Category:Licensed Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Comics-based Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:Xbox Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:2000 video games